cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cult of Justitia
36 |totalstrength = 1,674,542 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 46,515 |totalnukes = 571 |aidslots = 49 / 204 |rank = 67 |score = 6.59 }} This wiki has been edited with the intention of creating a quick reference guide to the operations and policies of the Cult of Justitia (CoJ) so that the outside reader may gain greater insight. If you wish to learn about the History of the Cult of Justitia then please see the appropriate page. Domestic Affairs Structure The Cult does not have a traditional charter in the mode of alliances. It's structure is outlined thus: The Cult is a sovereign alliance composed of member nations who have set aside their personal ambitions to further the whole in furtherance of themselves. The Presbyter of Justitia, her priest, is the Cult's sovereign. As Admin called Justitia to Him, so shall the Presbyter call up from the Cult members to assist him—an Apostolos to represent the Cult abroad, a Dadouchos to oversee its internal matters, a Stratêgos to oversee her warriors. These Epoptides serve the Presbyter, and as such, the Cult. Justitians must walk the path of the Cult, and in doing so will attain vision and understanding of the mystery—the arcane knowledge—of Jusititia. Any ruler who aspires to join the Cult will swear his oath before the Presbyter. His oath deemed true, he will be granted entry to the Portico before the Temple, protected by Justitia and the Presbyter while questioned by the Cult. Once found to be true by the Cult's Mystagogos, an initiate shall become a Mystes—a member of the Cult. In time, having shown dedication, intelligence, and talent, a mystes may advance to Mystagogos. Mystagogos shall be given a greater voice in the operations of the Cult, and have the ear of the Presbyter. The Cult is simple: The Presbyter knows the heart of Justitia, the Epoptides serve the Presbyter, the mystagogos and mystes comprise the Cult. Our duty is to the Cult, the Cult's duty is to Justitia. Never doubt her path, never waiver from your search. Application Process Those wishing to become a myste in the Cult of Justitia are required to fill out an application consisting of a request for basic information, the answering of a brief questionnaire and swearing of an oath. Foreign Affairs Duels The Cult does provide for members to seek a fight if they wish through the use of duels. There has not yet been any formalities arranged for such an event or occasion but should a member would wish it would need to be an actual war in line with game rules and approved by the Presbyter. Raiding The practice of raiding is viewed with disdain by members and leadership alike as an act of war brought upon the target not because of a wrong committed but because the nation carrying it out stands to profit from this theft. Victims are typically powerless to act in their own defense. The few who do respond in kind witness their nation being utterly defeated by a nation of superior strength and readiness. In turn this holds the potential of alienating new players and causing them to leave the game. For these reasons the Cult of Justitia prohibits its members from engaging in raids and has even sought to try to protect others from raids where possible. Given that the Cult is still a somewhat small and isolated from the treaty web, of course not every effort has been successful. Senate The Cult of Justitia is presently part of the inter-alliance organization Red Dawn, in part a Senate-sharing agreement. When CoJ sits on the Senate, requests for sanctions will be considered based on their merit. Wars Though CoJ is peaceful, it views war as a natural element of Digiterra, and means to ends, if more blunt and less desirable than other means. The cult's stance on compulsory ("mutual") treaties insulates it from war not in its interest, but also allows greater latitude for involvement where the cooperative requirements of such treaties might limit others. Cult of Justitia has been at war 4 times since its inception: CoJ's first war, the 57th-BC War came about by pure accident. As treaty chains were run during the TPF War, it appeared as though CoJ might be called to assist then-ODOAP ally Nemesis against 57th Overlanders (1st), an alliance with a long history of bad blood with the Presbyter Schattenmann CoJ's ODP partner Browncoats (2nd). As such, Browncoats was approached by CoJ with a proposal to upgrade their ODP to an ODOAP in order to allow Browncoats to attack 57th Overlanders simultaneously with CoJ and Nemesis rather than activating the ODP on some alliance which may or may not have countered CoJ. 57th Overlanders was informed of this by a disgruntled Browncoat, but the situation was related as a plan by CoJ and BCs to simply attack 57th for no reason. In the fog of war and given their bad intel, 57th Overlanders preemptively attacked Browncoats; however, as fate had it, the TPF War was ended by white peace just moments before 57th's declaration. Cult of Justitia, Nemesis, and Browncoats were dumbfounded by the fool's rush, but prepared due to the wider war, and within 10 minutes 57th was overrun and crushed by the three alliances. Satisfied with victory and 57th's public embarrassment, Browncoats ended the war with white peace several hours later. The Second Unjust War again saw CoJ declare war in support of an ally only to have the war end within a few hours of the cult's entry. Just 10 nations strong at the time, CoJ declared war on ARES as part of Nemesis' front in the war. Taking its Red unity role seriously, and in light of Red Elite Defence's lack of nations in range, when RED was attacked by the micro alliance THE DARK LORDS, CoJ deployed a handful of nations to assist RED in its defense. With Doom House's paranoid preemptive strike on NPO, the Doom House-NPO War was initiated as the PB-NpO War still raged. CoJ ally 64Digits, a TPF protectorate, made plans to assist TPF in their defense of NPO, giving CoJ an opportunity to campaign in support of its ideals rather than simple treaty obligations for the first time. Rather than a traditional declaration of war, the Presbyter Schattenmann delivered CoJ's entry into the war via vocal address. While CoJ is purely a post-Vox phenomenon, to this point in time its leadership had shied away from the topic fearing it too hokey, but global events brought new focus upon CoJ's origins and mission to the Presbyter, and his declaration drew heavily upon the subject, including quotes from Doitzel's remarks made on the occasion of Vox Populi's charter suspension, and commenting on the need for action based on the consequences of inaction in the face of Doom House's actions and aspirations. CoJ initially countered against GOONS, and was then hit by a small number of Mushroom Kingdom nations in return. ODN later declared war on CoJ in "defense" of MK, resulting in CoJ's use of spies and agents provocateur on the decadent Network. Treaties There is no hard limit as to how many treaties the Cult allows itself to sign but there is a desire to maintain limited connection to the treaty web. Loosely connected to that is how mandatory treaties are considered a liability and not a benefit. They cause a certain mentality to set in between signatories where accountability is lost due to the blanket statement of support and the generally unforeseen circumstances which arise over time. Interests and principles will inevitably clash so where that clash is great some breathing room is certainly desired. Having said that the Cult does take its optional treaties seriously and has gone to war when its allies have been attacked. Category:Red Dawn Category:Cult of Justitia